<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk to me by Chaawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615185">Talk to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaawa/pseuds/Chaawa'>Chaawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Food Fantasy (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game), 陰陽師 | Onmyoji (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Tags and Warnings in Author's Note, Dialogue-Only, I don't know, Multi, OOC-ish, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaawa/pseuds/Chaawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles that only consists of dialogues.</p><p>The tags will be added gradually as I update new chapters.</p><p>Any warnings will be at the top and the keys for the text will be available at the end of the chapter for anyone who is confused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichimoku Ren/Susabi (Onmyoji), Norton Campbell | Prospector/Aesop Carl | Embalmer, Opera Cake/Soufflé (Food Fantasy), Yuki Douji &amp; Dodomeki (Onmyoji)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [SouOpe] Sewing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Yes... Slowly... Be careful not to prick yourself... Ah, that looks great!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You think so?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yes! For a beginner, you are doing really well!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"...Do you find this boring? If you are, it is okay, we can find something else to do."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Not really. I just thought how this really takes a lot of work and time, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It does... If you want to make it look pretty, it is even more work."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I see. This kind of thing suits you well."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Mm? What do you mean?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You have the care and patience sewing needs."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"...Thank you... I'm flattered. Do you not think that it is strange for... a grown male... to be making these kinds of things?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I? I've worn a dress on stage before, you remember?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Besides, there is nothing wrong with enjoying what you like to do- Ah!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"O-Opera Cake...?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Tch..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I told you to be careful, did I not?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Lemme see... Mm, you are bleeding."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"It can heal by itself, no need to worry."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I know. I just thought how the sight of your blood looks strangely alluring, like the rest of you do..."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"...You-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Very sweet, my darling~"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"...Pervert."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Opera Cake - Normal<br/>Soufflé - Italic<br/>Mirror!Soufflé - Bold</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [NorAes] Fall with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: A hint of an unhealthy relationship (?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"C'mon now, say something."</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"..."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hey, are you scared? Disgusted?"</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"No..."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Then what's with those eyes?"</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I'm just surprised."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I don't look like someone who would blow a mine up to my own advantage?"</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Judging by how you act around us, not really."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Interesting point."</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Are you... proud of what you did?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Proud? Guilty? Why would that matter? It has been done, what I feel about my actions can't change anything."</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Yes, but..."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Why are you acting all saintly right now?"</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"What? I don't- What are you-"<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You are not as pure nor innocent as you appear to be, you know right?"</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"..."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What's the point of acting clean when in reality you aren't?"</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Don't act dumb. You won't like it when I've run out of patience."</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"..."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>"It seems like you decide to keep up being stubborn, hm? To be honest, I like that."</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"..."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Maybe you need a little reminder of your dear step father?"</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"No..."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, I'm very sorry."</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"..."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I didn't mean to."</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"..."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>"But now you have seen all of me, dearest. Are you going to run away from me, even when knowing fully well that you can't?"</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Or, Aesop Carl, are you going to fall with me?"</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Norton Campbell - Bold<br/>Aesop Carl - Normal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. [Platonic!YukiDodo] What you see</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're back."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> "Hey hey~"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Did your treasure hunt go well?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"It was fine~ I don't bring back much today though..."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Only a pair is found. But look! Pretty, aren't they?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Who were they belong to?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"A lady who passed away from sickness in a small house by the bamboo forest."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"She was alone?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Possibly... I see no one else from her orbs..."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"That's... kinda sad."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Is it?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... Now that I think about it, if it wasn't for you, maybe I would have been like the lady for the rest of my life."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"...Are you okay?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"...?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"You don't normally say such things."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"But, thank you. I'm also grateful that you are by my side as well."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Are you embarrassed?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"No..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Hmm. That being said, I'm curious. I wonder what would I see through those red orbs of yours?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"...Dodomeki?!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I'm sure it would be interesting~"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Judging by how pretty they are, they would make my collection look great too~"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"...You are joking, right?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Mmm~"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Not funny."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I know."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like that."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I know."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Don't say such things again."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Fine. Then how about Yukimaru's eyes? They are not real, but he's alive, so that should suffice-"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Dodomeki!"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yuki - Normal<br/>Dodomeki - Bold</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. [SusaRen] Count on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Canon divergence. Take place after Ichimoku Ren loses a lot of his energy fighting the sea monster in his scroll.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"I have been waiting."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"You sure are tattered, aren't you."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"...Look, I don't have the energy to argue with you right now..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, yes, I'm sorry. Take a seat?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose you know what I am here for."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Of course. I know you too well."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"You do, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Who do you think I am? I have already sent out orders for the investigation regarding that sea monster."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm. Thank you. I know that I can always count on you."</p><p> </p><p>"...Ren?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"You said that, but you always take all burdens on your own shoulders."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Why?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Susabi, you know how much I dislike troubling others too, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Of course I do."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"You are no different than myself too, don't you notice that?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"..."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Pffft-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Fine... Let's stop."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay okay. I will go back now. Mushishi and the others must be worried sick by now."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Sure. See you then?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"See you. Take care, Susabi."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Ren."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Remember that you can depend on me for whatever, whenever."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. You too, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"...Will you stay here for the night?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Do you mind?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Of course I don't."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Then I will be honored to. Let me send a message to Yamakaze first to tell them I will be back tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Sure thing."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Susabi?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I love you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"...I love you, too."</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Susabi - Bold<br/>Ichimoku Ren - Normal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. [SouOpe] Unrehearsed Roleplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I will extend this into a oneshot</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes the play in this story is fake. I made it up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Stop right there."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You know you have walked yourself right into the hands of Death, don't you now?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Watch your mouth."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I wonder who should be the one watching their mouth? You know better than to offend me, little spy. I can end you right here."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"...What have you done?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Nothing much. All you need to know is that their little lives are safe, for now. But then again, I can change the fact in a matter of seconds."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"...Right, Then what are you planning to do to me?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"That can be negotiated."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Mind clarifying?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Work with me."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"No worries. I only need your intelligence to deal with a few unwanted attention. You won't be turning your back on your comrades just yet."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"...What if I refuse?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Other than exterminating your friends?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I shall keep you with me forever, as my little doll."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I will treat you so nicely, dress you up in beautiful clothing and feed you with the most delicious delicacies."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I will drown you in my kisses, imprison you in a beautiful cage."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"You shall belong to no one else, but me."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I thought we talked about this before. Don't just change the lines like that- Eh...?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"....A! I-I'm sorry! It just popped up into my head for some reason and I can't help..."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"You..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I'm very sorry!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"You are not..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Opera Cake...? Are you okay...? Did I anger you?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Actual lines - Italic<br/>Opera Cake - Normal<br/>Soufflé - Bold</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>